


Father's Day（Chinese Ver）

by Rowan145, SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: 简介:布鲁斯回想起他和戴安娜女儿出生的那个晚上。





	Father's Day（Chinese Ver）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaultNPeppah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/gifts).



> Authorized Chinese translation  
> 授权翻译  
> 我承诺不会用于商业用途
> 
> 祝阅读愉快！

布鲁斯·韦恩躺在他的大床上，轻轻地伸展身体，开始动弹。他巡逻回来晩了，帮着戈登和哥谭警局找到并阻止企鹅偷了一颗价值不菲的钻石，结果发现他的妻子在等他，不知道他在哪儿就睡不着觉。

他在床上翻了个身，在发出一声叹息之前，他的手抚过妻子躺过的空地方。他喜欢在她身旁醒来，看到她蜷曲着躺在床上，乌黑的头发披散在枕头上。他和戴安娜已经结婚五年了，他已经爱上了和她在生活的各个方面做他的伴侣。

有人轻轻敲门，在门开之前，布鲁斯抬起了头。布鲁斯听到了啪嗒啪嗒的小脚声，笑了，他清楚地知道站在他旁边的是谁。“早上好爸爸！”

布鲁斯转向床边，当他看到女儿站在床边时，笑得更大了。“早上好，亲爱的，”他说着坐了起来，把他的光背靠在床头板上，然后伸手把她抱起来。“妈妈在哪儿?”他问道，把那个将近四岁的孩子放在他旁边的床上。

她指着敞开的门，张开嘴想说话，但当戴安娜走向敞开的门时，两人听到了她的声音。“艾丽，我说爸爸还在睡觉。”戴安娜走到门口，当她看到丈夫和女儿坐在床上时停住了脚步。“如果她吵醒了你，我很抱歉，”戴安娜说，“她想给你点东西。”

布鲁斯低头看着他的女儿。她实际上是戴安娜的双胞胎，有着浓密的黑发和明亮的蓝眼睛，他知道当她对约会感兴趣的时候，他将不得不用一根棍子把男孩子们赶走，用一根很大的棍子。“没关系，”布鲁斯回答，把注意力转向他的妻子，她还站在门口。

她的头发梳在背后，遮住了脸，让他看到她是多么美丽。她穿着长袍，腰带就系在她怀孕的肚子上面。

他看着她走向床边，然后抓住她的胳膊，把她拉到膝盖上，她发出声尖叫“布鲁斯。”她咯咯地笑着说，抓住丈夫的肩膀稳住自己。

“早上好，“他微笑着说，然后吻了吻她的嘴唇。

“爸爸，不要亲妈妈，”艾丽说，把她的小手放在他的脸颊上。她试图把父亲从戴安娜身边推开，迫使布鲁斯离开他的妻子。

布鲁斯咯咯地笑了一声，然后转向他的女儿。“为什么不呢?”他看着戴安娜转过身来面对着艾丽，脸上挂着微笑。

“因为，”她撅着嘴说， “你不亲我。”

布鲁斯笑了，然后抓住艾丽的脸，不停地亲吻着她的脸颊，这使孩子欣喜若狂。“这样好吗?”艾丽点点头，坐在布鲁斯旁边，让父亲再吻一次黛 安娜。他迅速地把手移到她的肚子上，当他感到婴儿开始踢他时，他的笑容变大了，“有人在动哦。”

他说着，用手抚了抚戴安娜的肚子，戴安娜点了点头。“他整个上午都在动。”

布鲁斯继续用手抚摸戴安娜的肚子。当戴安娜怀了艾丽的时候，她几乎一动不动，很少能感觉到她的踢腿。而对他的儿子来说，这是不间断 的。现在戴安娜已经怀孕七个月了，她几乎没有机会让他安静地坐着。

“艾丽，孩子醒了，“戴安娜说，看着艾丽的小脑袋抬起来，眼睛睁得大大的。

自从他们俩告诉女儿她将成为一个大姐姐，她就想参与任何与婴儿有关的事情。每当戴安娜去为孩子买衣服时，艾丽总是跟在后面，挑选她认为最好的衣服。她甚至让她的父母给她的弟弟取了她喜欢的名字，她对此十分坚持。

“我的弟弟!“她喊道，跳了起来。她小心翼翼地小跑到戴安娜的另一边，扑通一声倒在床上，然后将头靠在母亲的肚子。“弟弟。”她开始和宝宝说话，宝宝踢了她一脚，艾丽咯咯地笑了起来。

艾丽继续对着戴安娜隆起的腹部说话，她的母亲轻轻地用手指拨弄着艾丽的头发，她抬头看着布鲁斯。“艾丽，你给爸爸买了什么?”戴安娜拍拍女儿的背问道。

艾丽迅速站起来，跳下床，跑出房间，过了一会儿又回来了，手里拿着张卡片。“爸爸在这里。”她把名片递给布鲁斯说。

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯说着，把卡片翻了过来。封面上是他女儿的艺术作品还有一张他抱着女儿的蝙蝠侠的照片。里面是一些用紫色蜡笔写的潦草字迹，下面是戴安娜整洁的笔迹。“爸爸，父亲节快乐!”

布鲁斯合上卡片，心里充满了骄傲。“谢谢你，亲爱的，”他说。

“不客气。”她答道，跑到戴安娜床边，爬上床垫。

布鲁斯看着女儿，脸上始终挂着笑容。

他从来没有想过他会成为一个父亲，更不用说和他爱的女人生两个孩子了。当然，他养大了迪克、杰森和提姆，但带孩子来到这个世界上有些事情是他无法解释的。他记得艾丽出生的那天，虽然她吓了大家一跳，但他想不出更好的方式来庆祝他的第一个父亲节。

——————————————————————————

布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，从肩上取下他的斗篷，阅读屏幕上的文件。 他和提姆一直在研究一个案子，这个案子可能会把法尔科内送进监狱很多年，但他没有找到能让这桩交易达成的唯一证据，这真是令人沮丧。

他怀孕的妻子并没有让事情变得更容易。戴安娜下个月初就要生了，她在他身后踱来踱去，无缘无故地激怒了他。“你能安静下来吗?”他说，没有转过身去面对她，尽管他不需要转过身去就知道戴安娜在他身后对他瞪眼。

自从戴安娜向医生宣布她怀孕的消息后，布鲁斯让她保证要放轻松，不希望她和孩子受到伤害。在她进入最后三个月后，布鲁斯和克拉克把她从联盟中除名，让她呆在家里，让她整天筑巢，这甚至让她感到厌倦。她已经准备好迎接孩子的到来，日子一天天过去，她变得越来越焦躁不安。

“你能不能闭嘴。”戴安娜边说边继续踱步。

布鲁斯迅速地在椅子上转过身来面对他的妻子。他仔细考虑了自己的下步行动，知道自己最不愿意做的事情就是惹怒荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的亚马逊人。“到这儿来，”他温柔地说，为她张开双臂。

戴安娜走到丈夫跟前，坐在他的腿上，蜷在他的胸前。当他搂着她把她紧紧地抱在怀里时，她叹了口气。“怎么了?“他问道，轻轻地拂去她脸上的一缕头发

戴安娜又叹了口气。“我对此很紧张，“她坦白道。“如果我是个糟糕的母亲呢?”如果我把这孩子搞砸了呢?如果——”

“你将成为一个了不起的母亲。”布鲁斯打断了戴安娜的话，然后吻了她的前额。“如果你把她搞砸了......那我们就再来一个。”戴安娜从布鲁斯的胸口抽离，抬头怒视着他。“开玩笑，“他笑着说，胸口挨了一下。“说真的，我们已经准备好了。再说，阿尔弗雷德已经帮了我们大忙，他不会让我们一个人干的。他知道，如果他不管我们，我们会想把事情搞砸的。”

戴安娜笑着点点头。“谢谢你，”她说。她迅速从他的腿上站起来，开始走开，然后呻吟一声停了下来。

布鲁斯迅速地从座位上站起来，向他的妻子冲过去。

“怎么了?”他问，脱下手套。

戴安娜张开嘴想说话，但又一阵疼痛袭来，她发出了又一声呻吟。“宝宝，来了，现在。”

布鲁斯点点头，抱起他的妻子，然后跑上楼梯，进入庄园，一直叫着阿尔弗雷德的名字。

“布鲁斯老爷？”阿尔弗雷德说，从厨房出来迎接布鲁斯。“怎么回事?“他看了一眼布鲁斯怀里的戴安娜，满头大汗，咬牙切齿，立刻明白了发生了什么事。“我去开车，“他说着冲出了门。

布鲁斯跟在阿尔弗雷德后面向门口冲去，然而戴安娜把她的手放在他的胸口，强迫他停下来。“布鲁斯，”她说，强迫他记住自己还穿着蝙蝠衣。他轻轻地把她放在一张椅子上，离开了房间，一分钟后，他穿着一件深色衬衫和篮球短裤，喘着粗气回来。“你穿的是你找到的第一个东西吗?”戴安娜笑着问她丈夫的穿着。

她知道韦恩的第一个孩子的出生，一个和神奇女侠的孩子，将会被记录在报纸上，这意味着布鲁斯将会有不间断的摄影师去捕捉他的影像。穿着西装出现在公共场合，这和他很不一样，不管是新定做的还是蝙蝠装。“我一会儿让提姆给我带一套换洗的衣服来。现在，我们需要把你送到医院。”

他很快地把戴安娜抱起来，跑出庄园，很高兴看到阿尔弗雷德在车里等着们两个。他迅速地把她扶到后座上，在阿尔弗雷德离开之前跳到他身后。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，把头靠在头枕上，轻轻地把手放在妻子的大腿上。“不会有事的，”他说，比起她更想说服自己。

——————————————————————————

16个小时。这就是布鲁斯送戴安娜去医院的时间，阿尔弗雷德几乎闯红灯的时间，戴安娜分娩的时间。然而，最年轻的韦恩还没有完成她的处女秀。经过16个小时的剧烈宫缩、希腊人的诅咒和满头大汗，戴安娜离分娩还差得很远。

布鲁斯曾试图说服医生们接受剖腹产，但戴安娜坚信剖腹产是不自然的，只要孩子健康状况良好，医生们就会照戴安娜的要求去做。

于是布鲁斯站在戴安娜身边，看着他的妻子越来越不舒服。她很痛苦，但她太固执了，什么也做不了。“你知道的，公主。”他把手轻轻地放在她的额头上，“我可以让他们给你点止痛药。”他用拇 指轻抚她的脸颊，然后轻轻地把她脸上浸湿的汗珠拔了出来。

戴安娜摇了摇头，呻吟了一声，然后深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来。“我很好，布鲁斯，“她说，在宫缩的过程中，她张开了鼻孔。结束后，她抬头看着布鲁斯，傻笑了。“她像她父亲一样固执。”

布鲁斯咯咯地笑了。他张开嘴想说话，却被一阵敲门声打断了。过会儿，门开了，戴安娜睁大了眼睛，看看是谁走进了房间。“母亲?怎么?”

希波吕忒随手关上门，走到戴安娜跟前，紧紧抓住她女儿的手。“你没想过我会错过我孙女的出生，“她微笑着说，轻轻握了握戴安娜的手。

“但是如何?我还以为你不喜欢布鲁斯呢。”她说着，抬起头来看着布鲁斯的眼睛。希波吕忒用手指拨弄着戴安娜的头发，点点头。“你刚结婚的时候，我并不赞成。你以前是，现在也是  
一个亚马逊人，我不希望你和任何凡人绑在一起。”她看了看布鲁斯，对他微微一笑，然后继续说下去。“但我看到他是如何对待你的，他是多么爱你，如果我不希望我的女儿拥有这种幸福，我将是一个糟糕的母亲。“她又一次紧紧握住戴安娜的手。很快你就会知道这是怎么回事。”

戴安娜向母亲微笑了一下，然后伸岀手放在布鲁斯的肩上。“谢谢你。“她说，知道是布鲁斯安排了她的拜访。

布鲁斯点点头，在她的额头上吻了一下。“不客气，公主。“他说着 目光与希波吕忒的目光相遇。他们俩的关系并不总是那么友好，但几个月前，戴安娜来找他，担心她会毁了他们的女儿。她需要她，尤其是在他们生命中这个重要的里程碑时刻，他会把他的骄傲推开，给戴安娜任何东西。

在医生和两个护士走进房间之前，又有人敲门。“戴安娜怎么样了?”她问，走到戴安娜躺着的地方。她查看了戴安娜的病历，记录一下两人在那里待了多久，然后掀开戴安娜下半身的被单。

“太好了，”戴安娜说，她紧紧抓住母亲的手，这时又一阵宫缩开始了。

医生笑了，戴上手套，检查了戴安娜。“嗯，我们做到了，“她把手放在戴安娜的膝盖上说。“是时候该生孩子了。”

戴安娜眯起眼睛看医生。“我们?“你的意思是我做到了？“她说，又憋住了一声呻吟。大约过了第五个小时，戴安娜那令人愉快的举止很快就消失了。

“当然，”医生回答说，带着同情的微笑抬头看了一眼布鲁斯。“现在，随着下一次收缩，你将开始推动。“她看了看监控戴安娜宫缩的机器，当她看到又一次宫缩时，她的笑容变大了，“好的，戴安娜，深呼吸——推——”

戴安娜抓住布鲁斯的手开始使劲推，只想把女儿救岀来。她想象着怀里抱着的小女孩，安详地睡去，突然之间所有的痛苦都不重要了。布鲁斯的呻吟使她清醒过来。她看着他，意识到自己做了什么，眼睛睁得大大的。“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，”她说着，松开了他的手。她看着他抓住自己疼痛的手，知道自己至少断了几根手指。

她停止了推他的动作，试图把手放在他的胳膊上，当他举起手离开她时，她笑了。“不要只有两只手，“他说，“用你妈妈的手。”

希波吕忒抬头怒视着布鲁斯，然后紧紧握住戴安娜的手。戴安娜笑了，知道她的丈夫最终会恢复过来，并开始推动，作为另一个收缩打击。

经过两个小时不间断的推挤和无数次的宫缩后，戴安娜的产程并不比刚开始时快多少。医生花了很多时间在戴安娜和其他病人之间，确保她的护士知道如果有任何变化就来找她。

布鲁斯越来越焦虑，他继续在房间里踱来踱去，不知道出了什么事。为什么花了这么长时间?现在医生肯定会不顾戴安娜的意愿带她去做手术了。他知道她一开始会生气，但她和孩子的安全更重要。

他听着希波吕忒继续安慰戴安娜，轻轻地抚摸她的头发，低声鼓励她。她越来越虚弱，他不知道她还能撑多久。

“戴安娜，“一个护士说，看着戴安娜在又长又重的推后躺在床上。“我能看见她，“她说。“我们快接近那里。“她转向另一位护士，告诉她去请医生，然后又转向戴安娜。“再推我一把。”戴安娜摇了摇头，伸手去抓布鲁斯的手。“我再也受不了了，“她气喘吁吁地说。她筋疲力尽。布鲁斯把脸贴在她的脸上，吻了吻她的脸颊，然后吻到她的颈弯处。“你能做到的，戴安娜，“他低声说，紧紧握住她的手。他感到她在摇头。“来吧，戴安娜，你是个战士，战斗吧。”

医生破门而入，戴上一副手套，才坐到护士坐的地方。“哦，我看见一个小脑袋 ，“她说着，披上一件长袍。“再来一次大推动戴安娜。”

戴安娜深吸了一口气，向前推了推，她的身体开始超速运转。“脑袋出来了，戴安娜，“医生说，她的眼睛仔细地扫视着监视器。

监控器开始发出响亮的哔哔声，婴儿的心率开始加快。“发生了什么?“布鲁斯问道，当他听到蜂鸣声越来越快时，眼睛睁得大大的。

医生站起来，转向其中一个护士。“准备手术，“她说，然后转向布鲁斯。“婴儿的心率急剧上升。她正在遭受痛苦。如果我们现在不把她救出来，她会休克的。”

布鲁斯把戴安娜的手捏得更紧了。他知道她现在比以往任何时候都更需要战斗。他们的女儿就靠它了。“他开始用双臂搂住戴安娜。“她需要你去做。战斗吧公主。”

戴安娜靠在他的胸前点了点头，开始拼命地推，她的嘴唇无法抑制住尖叫。戴安娜竭尽全力，全力以赴。她需要把女儿救出来，她的痛苦无关紧要。

戴安娜感到女儿离开了她的身体，然后叹了口气，哭着倒在床上。布鲁斯抓住她的脸吻了她，然后把他的额头靠在她的额头上。当他们俩等着听女儿的哭声时，时间似乎静止了。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，当他什么也没听到时，他满脑子都是关心。她好吗?她为什么这么安静？

最后，孩子开始哭了，让每个人都松了一口气，他们不知道他们一直紧抱着自己。布鲁斯睁开眼睛亲吻他的妻子，让她擦去他眼中的泪水，然后他看了看医生。“去找她，“戴安娜对他说。她把她的手放在他的脸上，然后转向她的母亲。

布鲁斯走到医生正在给他女儿做清洁的地方，他的眼睛向下瞥了一眼哭泣的婴儿:十个手指，十个脚趾，还有强壮的肺，她是完美的。

“2:03，出生时间，”医生一边说，一边继续擦拭婴儿。她看到布鲁斯就在她旁边，然后她看了看日历，笑了。她迅速地把一顶帽子戴在婴儿的头上，用一条小毯子把她裹起来，然后把她放在布鲁斯的怀里。“她来了，爸爸，“她说，看着布鲁斯抱着孩子，轻轻地把她抱在怀里，“父亲节快乐。”

当孩子开始安静下来，布鲁斯低头看着她，眼里充满了泪水，眼看就要掉下来了。她满头乌发，眼睛像戴安娜的一样锐利。当他注意到现在是星期天，他度过的第一个父亲节的时候，他转过头来面对着他的妻子，嘴角掠过一丝微笑。他走到妻子身边，在她身旁的床上坐下，吻了吻孩子的前额，把她抱在戴安娜的怀里。

戴安娜低头看着她的女儿，他们的女儿，笑了。她累坏了，但她是对的，她刚才的痛苦已经不重要了。“天哪!“希波吕忒说着，低头看着她的孙女。“她长得很像你戴安娜。”

戴安娜低下头看着她的女儿，眼里涌出了她一直忍着的泪水。“她太完美了，“戴安娜说着，用手指轻轻地抚摸着孩子的脸颊。“我的小亚历山德拉，”她低声说，在孩子的额头上吻了一下。

布鲁斯看着他的妻子和女儿，微笑着看着他的家人。他想不出更好的方式来度过父亲节了。

——————————————————————————

当戴安娜从床上站起来走向衣橱时，在艾丽爬上他的腿，依偎在他的胸前之前，“阿尔弗雷德在楼下为你准备好早餐了。“戴安娜说着，脱下长袍，穿上一件夏装。“孩子们中午过来，“她转向 艾丽说。“来， 亚历山德拉，我们要把他的礼物送给阿尔弗雷德。”

艾丽又拥抱了布鲁斯 然后跳下床跑出了门。“”阿福！阿福！”她开始唱着圣歌，跑下楼梯。

戴安娜笑了起来，然后回头看了看布鲁斯。“你来了?”

布鲁斯点点头，掀开身上的毯子，站起身来。“我马上下来。“他看着戴安娜走了出去，目光停留在妻子身上，然后心满意足地叹了口气。他从来没有想过他会有一个家，而一旦艾丽进入他的生活，他就无法想象还有其他的方式拥有一个家庭。


End file.
